


Lights... Camera... Action!

by Kenshi_rk800



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Hashirama, Bottom Izuna, Cameraman!Madara, Hashimada is the pair that fucks a lot with no shame, Hashirama and Madara fuck a lot, Hashirama is really horny sometimes, Hashirama is the best actor, Izuna don't like Hashirama that much, Lots of Sex, M/M, Madara doesn't mind, Mito is only mentioned once so far so don't expect her to be an issue, Not as good as Hashirama tho, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Pornstar AU no one asked for, Pornstar!Hahsirama, Pornstar!Izuna, Pornstar!Tobirama, TobiIzu is the pair that builds a relationship slowly, Tobirama doesn't like Madara that much either, Tobirama's pretty good too, Top Tobirama, holy fuck, top Madara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshi_rk800/pseuds/Kenshi_rk800
Summary: It's just a porn fic. That's all there is to it. The characters fuck and Izuna has to constantly deal with Hashirama's shit.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, implied Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	Lights... Camera... Action!

Izuna walked to the studio with Madara and Hashirama grins. 

"Glad you made it." Hashirama says, panting. He was probably fresh out of his recording booth, happy from the high. Madara gives him a knowing look and Hashirama returns it with a look Izuna didn't recognize but Madara seemed to know all to well. "I'm going to shower, see you later." Hashirama says, winking at Madara and leaves to the shower rooms. Madara grabs his camera and puts it on his shoulder, picking up the metal stand next. 

"I'll be going to the booth as well." Madara says and carries his camera equipment to his booth, setting it up. Left alone, Izuna walks to his recording booth and takes off his jacket, hanging it up. Tobirama was waiting in the booth with a script in his hands, reading it with a blank expression as always. Izuna walks to the table where two copies of the script were sprawled out, picking one up and flipping through it. After a few minutes, their director comes in with his equipment. 

"Alright, I assume you've read at least the first act of the script." The director asks and Izuna nods. 

"Yep." He says and Tobirama just nods as a reply.

"Great, we'll do a few practice runs for now." The director says, taking a script. "Get into costume and make sure to be in your character." Izuna nods, leaving to grab his costume. Tobirama was close behind and Izuna barely noticed his presence. When he got to his locker, Izuna took off his grey shirt and felt eyes on his chest. When he finally got the shirt over his head, the feeling vanished. Izuna shrugged, taking off his pants next and felt the gaze again. He looks around and saw that nobody was looking at him. The only other person in the room was Tobirama, who was changing into his costume as well. Izuna changed into his costume, fixing his hair in the mirror and made sure he looked fine before returning to the recording set. He looked at the script again and started to read his lines, memorizing them. The concept was simple. Izuna was playing the role of an unnamed student who tries to seduce their sexy professor into raising their grade. This is the first time he's been paired with Tobirama and he's heard quite a bit about him from his past acting partners. 

Tobirama was quiet but was a really good actor apparently. Some people say he made a woman cry from an aggressive scene because he made it look so realistic. Izuna wouldn't be phased so easily because he's seen good actors before like Hashirama. Hashirama basically ran the place with his acting because he knew just what people wanted to hear and people don't really know what he's really like outside of recording Porn because he always remains a mystery by having many different personalities. Madara is the only one that knows who Hashirama truly was. It wasn't as surprising as people thought because Madara was Hashirama's cameraman. Izuna sits at his desk and waits for Tobirama, fixing the props on his desk. Tobirama walks out in stereotypical professor clothes. A black button up shirt tucked into grey pants. He looked so clean and proper, something that would be messed up when it came down to recording. Tobirama read his lines and sat at his large desk, fixing the props on it so it seemed like he was working when it came time to record. The director looks everything over and nods to the cameramen.

"Alright. In 3... 2... 1... Action!" The director says and Izuna walks to Tobirama's desk, paper in hand. 

"Hey... Professor?" He asks and Tobirama looks up from his work. 

"What do you need?" Tobirama asks sincerely. They were right about his acting, holy fuck. Izuna sets the paper on Tobirama's desk and looks at him. 

"I don't understand why my project got a C when it clearly deserves more." Izuna says, crossing his arms and puffing his chest. 

"CUT!" The director says and Izuna stops. The director looks at his notepad. "Izuna, you started off a bit insecure then after a few minutes, you turned into a pompous asshole. You need to make sure you stay the pompous asshole the whole time if you want that personality." The director says and Izuna nods. "From the top."  
Izuna walks to his desk with his "project" and waits. "3... 2... 1... ACTION!" Izuna gets up again, walking to Tobirama's desk with his chin up, it almost seemed like he was angry about his grade. 

"Professor! How dare you give me this grade!? It clearly deserves more than a C!" Izuna says snobby and the director smiles. 

"Perfect." He says quietly. "Cut." He says and Izuna looks at him. "We'll now practice on the other acts and then we'll film the actual takes." He says and Izuna nods. It was only a few acts later that Izuna was bent over, face down on Tobirama's desk with Tobirama behind him, hands on his hips. Izuna blushes when he feels Tobirama grind up against him, pushing him further into the desk. 

"P-professor." Izuna gasps and he feels Tobirama twitch in his pants. "I want extra credit." He says with a wicked smirk. Tobirama looked down at him with lust filled eyes and the small smile that tugged at his lips almost went unnoticed by Izuna. 

"Very well, pay close attention." Tobirama says seductively and Izuna shudders. After going through multiple poses that they were eventually going to fuck in, it was time for lunch. Izuna peeked into Madara's booth and saw Madara behind his camera, zooming in on Hashirama's back. They were shooting model photos and Hashirama was obviously teasing Madara with his positions. Hashirama stood up and bent over, looking at the camera in between his legs, hands on his hips. Izuna quickly got uncomfortable when he sees Madara blush a bit and backs out to go to a table in the break room, reading the script over while he ate. He was good in all the scenes except for act 2 when he's in the process of seducing Tobirama- I mean the professor. He thought about what to add to the scene to make it better and he bites his lip at a thought. Only one person in the whole building knew how to seduce properly and that man was seducing his brother right now with those poses. Sure, Cock-blocking Hashirama while getting answers would be a double win scenario but was he really going to take the chance? Izuna walks back into Hashirama's booth and Hashirama was in another position, kneeling on the couch with his legs spread, his ass to the camera. 

"Hashirama?" Izuna asks awkwardly and Hashirama looks at him. 

"Yes, Izuna? What do you need?" Hashirama asks, striking another pose for Madara. 

"I'm acting a new film where I have to seduce a professor into giving me a better grade. I'm doing well except for the part where I have to seduce him. What can I do to enhance the scene?" Izuna asks and Hashirama smiles.

"Oh, well, how do you do it originally?" Hashirama says and gets in another pose.

"Well, I walk up to him, wiggle my ass a bit as I talk and that's it." Izuna says, looking at the script. Hashirama finally sits on the couch and holds out his hand.

"Let me see that." Hashirama says and takes the script, reading it over. "Ooooh, I see." Hashirama says as he read and Hashirama looked at Madara, patting the spot next to him. Madara sat next to him and Hashirama set the script down next to him. "So, in this particular case, say Madara is my professor and I want him to raise my grade. First thing I do is get him in the mood. So, first lesson is, body language. Tell them you want it without words. Exhibit A." Hashirama says and turns to Madara. He gives him a lusty look and leans on him, rubbing Madara's chest slowly, slowly bringing his fingers into his shirt and undoing the buttons. Madara was red and he looked up at his brother. Izuna felt really uncomfortable right now, Hashirama surely getting what he wanted out of this. Hashirama didn't even seem to notice either of the Uchihas' embarrassment and he smirks, sitting up so Madara can see him work his hands over his own body, finally noticing how flushed Madara was and stopped, looking back at Izuna. "Once you do that, the only thing left to do is add your voice which the tone should be sexy and needy. Exhibit B." Hashirama says and turns back to Madara, quickly glancing at the script before looking back at Madara. "Professor, I'd be... Willing to do a little extra credit so you consider raising my grade." Hashirama says in such a sexual tone, it should be illegal. Madara leaned back but Hashirama was quick to follow, rubbing his hands on Madara's chest slowly and with slight pressure. "I'll let you do whatever you want to me and I'll obey without question." Hashirama says, his voice getting deeper and quieter. Hashirama smirks and looks down, seeing the tent in Madara's pants. Madara looks down too and sighs laying his head back, mentally cursing Hashirama for getting him once again. Hashirama sits up and smiles like he didn't just seduce Izuna's brother. "And when he gets nice and erect, he's ready. You can advance to the next act." Hashirama grins, taking a hold of the erection and Izuna nods, wanting to leave immediately.

"O-okay... Thanks..." Izuna says and turns to leave. 

"Don't forget to use your whole body when seducing him!" Hashirama hollers as Izuna leaves. Izuna shudders as he walked back to his table, not really knowing if it was a double win like he assumed because Hashirama still seemed to be able to get what he wanted. Damn him. Hashirama leans on Madara, playing with his erection. Madara sighs and Hashirama looks up at him. "Want me to take care of this?" Hashirama asks and Madara covers his eyes with his arm.

"You started it. Just don't film this." Madara says and Hashirama sits up.

"Fine. Then end it already." Hashirama says, smirking devilishly. Madara stood up and walked in front of Hashirama. Their lips smashed together and Hashirama wraps his arms around him, moaning as Madara pulls down his pants before pulling down Hashirama's. "Hold on." Hashirama says, out of breath and Madara takes a step back. Hashirama puts something in his mouth and pulls Madara's dick into his mouth next, taking it all before pulling off. Madara looks down at himself when he felt the new wrapping and blushed. Leave it to Hashirama's expertise to roll on a condom with his mouth, what a tease. Hashirama smiles and leans back. "Alright, let's get back to it." He says and Madara lifts his legs, pushing into Hashirama. The slide in was easy enough but Hashirama clawed at his shirt, hungry eyes looking into Madara's. "When's the last time we had sex like this?" Hashirama asks as Madara moves his legs onto his shoulders. 

"Not in a while." Madara says and pushes in all the way, making Hashirama moan loudly. 

"Fuck, I missed this." He pants and purrs in Madara's ear. Madara starts thrusting roughly into Hashirama and Hashirama moans out, scratching Madara's back. Hashirama works at Madara's buttons and rips his shirt open, feeling his chest as they had open mouth kisses. It would only take a few thrusts to get Hashirama to his Porn star side. Madara held his thighs as he fucked Hashirama into the couch, Hashirama pumping his cock quickly at the same time. "Madara, don't stop. Oh Madara, don't stop." Hshirama in between breathy moans and needy whines. Madara thrusts deeper and faster, smirking as he drove Hashirama insane. Hashirama pulled Madara closer roughly and their mouths melt together, pants and small moans in between as they devoured each other. They kissed roughly for a while before Madara thrusted faster, making their mouths break apart as Hashirama started to moan louder. "Don't stop!" He moans and fists his cock harder. Madara releases his grip on Hashirama's thighs and grips the couch, fucking his lover into it. Madara grunts and slows down to deep hard thrusts, so close to his climax. Hashirama moans out as Madara filled the condom with a thick thread of cum every deep thrust he made. Hashirama fists his cock roughly and came onto his chest, relaxing onto the couch. "That felt really good." Hashirama says and Madara looks at him. 

"You say that every time." Madara says and Hashirama kisses him gently. 

"Be proud, nobody else makes me feel that way." Hashirama says and Madara pulls out, tying a knot and throwing the condom away. Hashirama gets up and wipes his chin that had leaked drool, watching as Madara got dressed. "Let's record a film some time." Hashirama says and Madara smirks. 

"Sure, I'll be around tomorrow." Madara says jokingly and Hashirama leaves after the lunch break, Izuna went back to his booth and sat at his desk. Tobirama was already at his desk and looked like he was in deep thought. Izuna secretly wondered what he was thinking about. It was only a few minutes later before the director showed up, taking a seat. 

"Alright, let's get into the action quickly." The director says and grabs his notepad. "3... 2... 1... ACTION!"  
Izuna gets up and walks to Tobirama with his papers in hand. He knew what he had to do. He had to do the script in a whole new light. 

"Professor..." Izuna says seductively, sitting on the edge on the desk and Tobirama looks up from his work. "I noticed how you gave my essay a less then average grade and I'd like you to change it with a little... Extra credit." Izuna says in the most needy, sexy, dirty, hungry voice he could muster and it seemed to work quite nicely on Tobirama. Izuna would have to thank Hashirama later. Act 1 was over and it was time for the one he had the most trouble with. Izuna walks behind the desk and sits in Tobirama's lap, grinding down a bit. "All of this..." Izuna runs his hands over his body, "For a slight letter change." Izuna says and feels Tobirama's hard cock poke him as it stood erect. Izuna slides off his lap and down onto the floor, sitting on his knees in between Tobirama's legs. Tobirama looked down at him and Izuna ran his hands up his inner thighs and onto his hips. He leans his head on Tobirama's thigh, mouth close to the tent in his pants, heating it up with his warm breath panting into it. Tobirama leans back and starts breathing heavily, looking at Izuna with heavy desire in his eyes. Act 2 was over and now it was time to start the acts with sex. He didn't have to get Tobirama's nod of approval to continue on, it was a Porn film after all. Izuna unzips Tobirama's fly and pulls out his large hard erection, already leaking precum. 

Izuna takes a deep breath not visible to the cameras and reminds himself that he's a Porn star and needs to suck this dick to get paid. It wasn't that he hated his job or something like that. He just doubted himself sometimes. Izuna starts licking and sucking on the side of the shaft and pumped the rest of it. Above him, Izuna could hear Tobirama's breath get shaky and heavy, small moans coming out every once in a while. Izuna eventually gets to the tip and pulls it into his mouth, bobbing his head as he stroked Tobirama's shaft. He swallows the thick mass and bobs his head a bit when his lips reaches the base. He pulls off and continues blowing Tobirama until Tobirama pulls him up roughly and shoves him against the desk. Izuna was turned around and bent over the shiny wood and he feels Tobirama's hands push his pants down to the floor, Izuna's underwear following close behind. Izuna moans out as Tobirama pushed in and thrusted into him roughly. There were rumors about Tobirama and how he was very good at this but Izuna didn't really believe them at first because of how Tobirama acted off set and he was an idiot for believing that. It actually was the best feeling he's ever had. Izuna's eyes rolled back and he pants, moaning out with every thrust. Izuna blinked and he was laying on the desk, legs resting on Tobirama's shoulders. His hands held Tobirama's chest as Tobirama leans down to make the thrusts deeper. Tobirama's face was red and his eyes examined him heavily. Of course Tobirama was panting but at this point, Izuna was heaving, trying to keep the room from spinning. 

"FUCK!" The word ripped from Izuna's throat as Tobirama hit that bundle of nerves deep inside him and it caught Tobirama by suprise. Izuna's fingers went into Tobirama's hair and pulled him into a rough and desperate kiss. Tobirama's mouth seemed to mold perfectly with Izuna's and after a few seconds, their tongues came into play. Izuna whined and moaned against Tobirama's tongue. Tobirama pulled away and Izuna started to drool, pulling his shirt up to his mouth so he could hold it up for Tobirama. When Tobirama angled his thrusts, Izuna only lasted minutes before cumming onto his chest with a loud moan. Tobirama thrusted a bit more and pulled out of Izuna quickly, pumping his dick until he came on Izuna's stomach. Izuna's legs slid off Tobirama's shoulders and he pants. Izuna felt like he was in a dream. No sex had ever felt like that. However, like all dreams, he had to wake up. 

"CUT!" The director yells and people started to walk out of the booth with their cameras and lights. Tobirama took a step back and looked at Izuna was a blank expression. Izuna was about to say something along the lines of "Good job" or "You did very well" but Tobirama was already walking away. Izuna stood up after a few attempts and wobbled to the showers. Tobirama was already there taking off his clothes. Izuna quickly checks him out before doing the same, taking off his shirt and feeling the gaze on him. He wasn't wrong this time. Tobirama was looking at him, he could feel it. If his legs didn't feel like jello from Tobirama, he'd make a snarky remark like, "like what you see?" Or "a picture would last longer". He took off the rest of his clothes and steps into the shower, cleaning himself off really well with his soap he brought from home. He felt someone watching him, admiring his body but when Izuna turned around, nobody was there. Izuna showered for a few extra minutes before getting out, drying off and getting dressed. Izuna heard a glass shower door slide open and Tobirama walks out, closing the door and grabbing the towel that was hanging up. Izuna watches Tobirama and was eventually caught in the act when Tobirama looks up at him, their eyes locking on each other. The deafening silence that grew between them got uncomfortable and Izuna felt like saying something, anything but couldn't think of the right words. However, as if their thoughts were connected, they both looked down at the same time, staring at the soft dicks that lay against their thighs. Tobirama's brows raise a bit in interest and Izuna stares at Tobirama's mass, trying to figure out how he even got it in his mouth before. 

As if on cue to break up the moment, Hashirama and Madara come in and Tobirama continues drying off with a blank expression. Izuna blushes and does the same, trying not to think of the subject anymore. Hashirama and Madara were oblivious to the tension and were talking about whatever as the got undressed and went into the showers, one shower to be exact. Only a few couples shower in the same shower and Hashirama did it with Madara recently. Tobirama was dried off and dress in a matter of minutes and it sure didn't take long for heavy panting and small moans to erupt from the shower his brother went in only minutes ago. The two younger brothers took it as a sign to hurry up and get out, especially when light thumping started up as well as Hashirama starting to get louder. 

"Yeah. Ah. Madara, don't stop, baby. Don't stop." Hashirama moans and Izuna runs out, Tobirama following. Izuna rubbed his face as he walked back to his booth to grab his coat. He looked back when he heard quiet grumbling. Tobirama wasn't too pleased with his brother showing such a public display. Sure, it is a building shooting Porn films but come on. At least the films are shot in secluded booths where other Porn actors/actresses can't see. What made it worse was that it was Madara. Tobirama didn't like Madara as soon as he met him. He came out of nowhere as soon as Hashirama's ex, Mito, moved to another country to be a musician. He started off as a barista Hashirama would visit every morning for his coffee but had a secret talent for photography and working with cameras. As soon as Hashirama found out about it, Madara was hired. It's been a few years but Tobirama still doesn't really like the idea of his brother being with Madara and his... Qualities. What specific about Madara didn't he like? Even Tobirama didn't know at this point but he didn't like him either way. As soon as he felt someone's gaze on him, Tobirama looks up, seeing Izuna. Again, Tobirama didn't know a specific reason why but something about Izuna was fascinating. He was like Tobirama in many ways, especially when it came to Tobirama's brother, Hashirama. 

In Izuna's perspective, Hashirama also came out of nowhere. Madara had a secret talent for filming and Izuna often did skits that Madara would record. However, it was a secret. Then, Madara came home from work one day with a new look on his face and a slip of paper in his hand. He ran to his room without giving Izuna any greeting and talked to Hashirama on the phone for hours. Eventually, Izuna got to meet him when Hashirama came over to hang out with Madara. They went upstairs and left Izuna alone again. Madara showed Hashirama everything, even some magazines under his bed and his camera. Now knowing that Madara liked both Porn and filming, Hashirama offered him a job that payed better than making coffee. Next thing Izuna knew was that Madara was working for Hashirama in a business Izuna couldn't know of yet because he wasn't old enough but as soon as he was of age, he found out that Madara filmed pornography. At first, Madara was awkward about filming sex but as the years passed, it's almost second nature. 

After awhile of not being hired to any job he applied for, Izuna decided to let Madara give Hashirama a good word about him being a Porn star. Hashirama couldn't refuse Madara so, he hired Izuna as a Porn star, having him do solos so he was comfortable before putting him in films with other people. Izuna gives him an awkward smile and takes his coat. 

"See you tomorrow, Tobirama." Izuna says and leaves the building. Tobirama nods and grabs his coat waiting at one of the tables for Hashirama to be done. Hashirama stumbles out, holding Madara close, their lips still together. Hashirama was thrown against the lockers and Madara followed close behind, tongues tangled. The two broke apart so they could get dressed after they dried off. Hashirama saw the irritation on Tobirama's face and turned to Madara who was behind him. 

"I have to drive Tobirama home so I have to go." Hashirama says and kisses him again deeply, pulling away after a few seconds. "See you tomorrow." Hashirama says and walks away. Driving him back was his original plan but Madara smirked and grabbed his ass as he turned, making Hashirama freeze. Madara almost thought he did something wrong before the keys were flying across the building, landing at Tobirama's feet. "Drive yourself home! I'm going home with Madara tonight!" Hashirama hollers at Tobirama and pounces on Madara, kissing him roughly. Tobirama was gone before he could change his mind, not that he wanted to or was going to anyway. "You better get me in your car before I deal with you right here, right now." Hashirama says quietly. The two scramble to their feet and rush out the building to the parking lot, rushing to a nice black car. Hashirama gets in the passengers seat and pulls his leg up on the car door, panting as he cupped himself. Madara slid into the drivers seat and turned on the car, pulling out of the parking lot. It was only a few seconds before Madara heard whimpering. "Madara, I need something in me." Hashirama moans and Madara grips the wheel. 

"Use your fingers, I'm driving right now." Madara says and Hashirama slides his hand into his pants fucking himself with three fingers. It was hard for Madara to focus on the road as Hashirama was moaning loudly and he could see him thrusting his hips a bit out if the corner of his eye. A few ran stop signs later and Madara quickly parks the car in his driveway. Hashirama whimpers and pulls his fingers out, getting out of the car. Madara struggled to get his house key out in a few seconds and for Hashirama, that was too long. As Madara walked to the door, Hashirama ran to it and kicked it open, broken wood chips flying into the house. Madara couldn't even show his surprise as he was pulled in and shoved against the wall, tongues rolling around in a battle for dominance. Madara pulls him toward his bedroom and when they were finally in, it was a storm. Their clothes were thrown all over and Hashirama's screams started up along with the sound of skin slapping skin. 

Tobirama's drive home was peaceful. His car broke down a couple weeks ago and had Hashirama drive him to work. Stuff like this wasn't uncommon, Hashirama just had days where Madada was irresistible. Tobirama finally made it home and slipped off his clothes, going to bed. 

The next morning, Hashirama sat up and stretched. He had a pretty good sleep after he passed out last night. He looks over at Madara who had passed out too. They both looked like a mess and Hashirama looked around. The room was trashed, everything on the bed side tables were knocked onto the floor and one of their shirts somehow made it onto the ceiling fan. Hashirama lays back down and sighs. 

"Wow." He says and smiles. 

"Yeah." Madara says, suddenly awake now. Hashirama rolls onto his side and cuddles Madara. 

"Sorry for trashing your room... Again." Hashirama says and Madara chuckles.

"It's fine." Madara says and Hashirama kisses him. The kiss this time was gentle and slow. Hashirama looks at the clock and gasps a bit. 

"Fuck, I have a meeting in a half hour." Hashirama says and gets up. He runs into the shower and washes himself off, rushing out as he dried his hair with a towel. Madara was in the shower next as Hashirama looked for his clothes. By the time Hashirama was dressed, Madara was out and dried of as well, looking for his clothes as well. Hashirama got out his phone and called a nearby food place as he watched Madara scramble for his clothes. "Hello, I'd like to make an order for pickup... I'd like two cups of coffee, one with two spoonfuls of sugar and a half-pint of cream, and the other with three spoonfuls of sugar and no cream. I'd also like four pancakes, four sausages, two hash browns, and a piece of toast." Hashirama says and Madara smiles. "Yes, I'd like syrup in a cup." Hashirama says, popping the p. After the order was placed, Madara and Hashirama rushed downstairs to grab their shoes, Hashirama looking at the door he smashed last night. "Sorry about that." Hashirama says and Madara laughs, picking up the lock that broke off. 

"I'll pick up a replacement tonight." Madara says and Hashirama honestly felt embarrassed about it. They got their shoes on and Madara drives to the drive thru, picking up their order and driving to work as Hashirama split up the meal. When they got to work, Hashirama hands Madara his portion and kissed him before leaving in a rush. Madara sat at a table and finished his coffee and breakfast. Hashirama rushed to the meeting room and started to eat his breakfast at the table. After a few minutes, a man came in with his laptop, connecting it to the TV. 

"Okay, I've called this meeting today because I've been doing some market research." The man says, pulling up a graph. "As you can see here, our views and orders have been getting lower recently and people are getting bored of our methods." The man clicked his computer and the slide changed to pictures and another graph. "What i discovered recently is that cream-pies and the consumption of cum is growing in popularity. People don't like the idea of condoms anymore. Of course, we'll test all out staff again before making a change but i think this is our best option." The man says and turns to Hashirama. "So, Hashirama, as head of our staff, I'd like you to record the first film as testing ground. If it gets a good response, we'll have to minimize condom use." The man says and Hashirama smiles. 

"Alright." Hashirama says and after talking about other changes to filming, Hashirama walks out. He smiles to himself and Madara turns to him, smiling.

"How'd it go?" He asks and Hashirama kisses him.

"Good." Hashirama says and wraps his arms around him. "Madara, I need you to do something for me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hashirama is shameless. Madara's coffee preference is a reference to All the Rays of Sun by Staraxia. Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20214160


End file.
